forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Field Gun
Artillery Unit|Attack = 14|Defense = 6|Range = 15|Movement = 8|Attack Bonuses = vs. Heavy Unit 10 on Hill 6|Defense Bonuses = vs. Heavy Unit 10|Requirements = Field Artillery Field Gun Camp|Training Cost = 780|Training Time = 4:00:00|Special Skills = Dug In: +18|Healing Time = 0:24:00}} Information The Field Gun is the Artillery unit of the Colonial Age. They are the last unit unlocked in the age. They have comparatively baseline attack and defense statistics, which is compensated by having the longest attack range of any unit in the game, with the ability to land a hit anywhere on the map when at least one hex grid beyond its starting point. Its attacks deal the greatest amount of damage against Ranged and Heavy units, but it is very vulnerable to any melee attacks. Usage The Field Gun is another artillery unit, meaning it is very useful against Heavy units and Ranged units. They are useful for taking out weak units such as the Musketeer from the other side of the map. With the potent increase in range from the Cannon in the previous age, the Field Gun can hit almost every hex on the map. It keeps the same attack bonus when on hills, as with previous Artillery units. Against Same Age Units Dragoon The Field Gun is very ineffective against the Dragoon. Field Guns will easily get killed by Dragoons in two hits, and if a sector has been infiltrated, the Field Gun can be killed in one hit by a Dragoon. The speed of a Dragoon allows Dragoons to reach the other side of the map in two turns, which negates the Field Gun's long range. Field Guns should avoid attacking Dragoons unless no other targets are available. Grenadier Field Guns are made for attacking Heavy units. However, the high defense of Grenadiers make Field Guns only moderately effective. Since the Grenadier has a slow speed, the Field Gun can hit Grenadiers many times before Grenadiers reach it. Field Guns also have an attack bonus against Grenadiers, so more damage will be done against Grenadiers. However, Musketeers are overall better for attacking Grenadiers, although the long range of the Field Gun can be beneficial. Ranger Field Guns are ineffective against the Ranger. The fact that Rangers have the Stealth ability further decreases the Field Gun's effectiveness. Musketeer The Field Gun excels at attacking the Musketeer. The low defense of the Musketeer allows the Field Gun to kill it in two or three hits. Added to the long range of the Field Gun, the Field Gun can hit Musketeers on the first turn. However, even with the Dug-In ability, Musketeers will still kill Field Guns in two hits. The long range of the Musketeer can reach Field Guns easily, so Field Guns should hit Ranged units. Special Ability The unit has a special ability Dug-in. This means that the unit receives a defense bonus if the enemy is more than 2 spaces from away it. This is the same ability that the Cannon has. Updates * The attack strength was reduced from 15 to 14 (update unknown) * The attack and defense boost against Heavy Units was increased from 8 to 10 (update unknown) Gallery de:Feldkanone Category:Colonial Age Category:Military Units Category:Artillery Unit